In Over His Head
by rockhotch31
Summary: Can the wily BAU veteran David Rossi take care of Jack Hotchner and Henry LaMontagne? One-shot. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: Yeah, yeah I know. I've been quiet for a while and now I get out two fanfics in a week. What can I say? My muse returned from vacation, rested, relaxed and ready to rumble! A discussion in my favorite chat room got this idea going. It required extensive research, as in taking care of my two nephews about the same age. It's just a light, fluff piece that I thought would be fun. However, I had so much fun writing it, the story took on a life of its own. I know it's the monster of one-shots. I just hope it's worth the read.**

**Dedication: Y'all know the first one. This is also a shout-out to my fellow chat room Rossi fan HansenFanGermany! Thanks for all of your encouragement!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. But I'll take care of the CM boys (big or small) any time!**

It was quiet day in the BAU, which always says a lot. As in a lot of paperwork for the team, who were still enjoying a day in the office. Yet around three o'clock, the team was in the bullpen. JJ, now sitting at Seaver's old desk, was going over some items with Rossi, who was still mentoring her. Reid was heads down in a file, and Hotch had descended the steps to discuss a file with Prentiss. Morgan, who had been in the break room getting a cup of coffee, decided to join the group and do a bit of kibitzing, just to take a break from his own mountain of white on the top of his desk.

As they stood or sat around enjoying the brief time together, Section Chief Strauss entered the bullpen from the side door. Rossi, sitting with one leg propped up on the side of JJ's desktop, looked at her and said, "What's going on Erin?" While the rest of the team made no reaction, Rossi knew they all secretly enjoyed him calling her that in front of the rest of them.

"Relax, there is no new case," Chief Strauss said as she held her hands up. She paused and the entire team wanted for the shoe to drop. "However, a couple of you may wish it was."

"As you may or may not know the Prime Minister of Turkey arrived in D.C. today for an official visit. Technically, the state visit doesn't start until tomorrow. This evening, he is being honored at the Turkish Embassy with a dinner party. Traveling with him is the Minister of Justice. He is Mustafa Kemal, great grandson of Turkey's first President."

"I heard of him when I was at the State Department," JJ commented. "He attended college in the U.S. I believe he graduated from Yale and Columbia Law School."

"Very good Agent Jareau," Strauss commented and then continued. "Because of his educational background, Minister Kemal is quite interested in American law enforcement, in particularly, this unit. A request was put through diplomatic channels this morning that he would like to meet with some members of the BAU. And since Turkey recently joined NATO and State wants to keep them happy, that was quickly approved. Director Mueller was notified about 45 minutes ago and passed it down to me. He also asked me to pass along his apologies for the last minute notification for you, SAC Hotchner and Agent Jareau."

JJ started to open her mouth but was beat by Hotch. "Why us," he simply asked.

"Aaron, you're the Unit Chief. That should be a no brainer. And because of JJ's background of working for State, the Director felt, and I concur, she could represent the team while knowing some of the ins and outs of being around foreign diplomats."

"I can't go," Jayje blurted out.

"Neither can I," added Hotch.

"The both of you don't understand. This is not optional."

"With all due respect ma'am, you don't understand," Hotch said quickly, a hint of temper uncharacteristically showing. "I have no one to take care of Jack. Jessica has plans tonight and it's Homecoming in McLean. My chances of finding a sitter are nil and none."

"And I'm in the same boat. Will left for New Orleans this morning. It's his favorite aunt's birthday; he goes every year. My back-up has plans as well and we live in the same school district as Hotch."

As Penelope walked into the bullpen, Strauss said, "What about Agent Garcia? She knows both the boys."

"Ma'am?" Garcia said as she joined the group.

"Agents Hotchner and Jareau need a sitter for their sons," Strauss explained.

"Ma'am, as much as I would jump at the chance to have fun with my munchkins, I have plans this evening. I'm sorry."

"I guess I could make some inquiries with the Bureau's day care staff to see if there are people available…."

"I can watch them." The whole team looked at the person who made the statement.

"Time out Rossi," Morgan laughed. "You?" Emily stifled a laugh as Reid just stared in amazement. Garcia started to stammer out a sentence, when Dave waved a hand in the air.

"That jet is pretty small and I've heard you catching Emily up on Henry," Dave said as he looked at Jayje. "I don't have to change any diapers, correct?"

"No, just a Pull-Up at bedtime," JJ answered, "But Dave…."

"Whatever that is," Dave shrugged. "There's just two conditions. I do it at Hotch's house and I can bring Mudgie along."

"What time would we have to be there and for how long?" Hotch asked Strauss.

"The Director has arranged for a Bureau car to pick you two up at your homes. The dinner party starts at six. They'd be coming a little after five. You should be home by nine. And what you both are wearing now would be fine."

Hotch looked at Rossi. "Dave, that's both dinner and baths…."

"Hotch relax, I can handle it." Looking at Strauss he added, "But Erin, you should let these two go home now so they pull things together for the boys and spend a little time with them. And change that driver's plans to pick them both up at Hotch's. In addition, since I'm volunteering for this, I'd like the chance to leave a little early to get home, change and get Mudg."

"Dave, you're sure," Hotch asked, looking at JJ.

"We'll have a great time," Rossi answered.

Strauss looked at the two agents. "If it's settled, I more than agree with Dave. Get out of here both of you. And thank you very much." Strauss turned for the door and gave Dave a look before leaving.

Dave looked at his two friends. "You heard the lady. Get going." JJ closed the file she was working on while Hotch headed for his office. Dave lingered a bit until Hotch got past his door and Strauss had left. He looked at the rest of the team and smiled broadly. "I'm giving three to one odds I can pull this off. Garcia, you're the bookie. Jack and Henry have the final say." He started to walk to his office.

When he reached his door, Morgan was the first. "I've got fifty bucks he's in over his head."

"Ohh, I'm part of that action," Prentiss chimed in. "PG, you getting this. I can't wait to get some of that man's money."

"Statistically, three to one odds say that Rossi's bet is a bluff. I'm in as well," Reid added.

JJ looked at all of them. "You do know you are betting on the well-being of mine as well as Hotch's son?"

"Oh, they'll survive JJ," Emily said. "The question is, will Rossi?"

JJ called Hotch from her car on the way home. "Hotch, you sure about this? Is Rossi in over his…."

"What's the pool at," Hotch questioned.

"Huh?"

"Come on JJ, I know Morgan has got a betting pool going."

"Yeah, after Dave offered three to one odds."

Hotch smiled. "That doesn't answer your question, JJ? And oh, JJ; have whoever put me down for the going bet amount – on Dave."

Dave arrived at Hotch's home a little past 4:30 and smiled as he pulled into the driveway. It took him literally over a year to hammer Aaron over the head that an apartment was no place to raise a boy of Jack's age, far less a poor financial decision. Paying rent was like pouring money down the sink. Even with a home loan, Aaron was building equity to his portfolio with ownership. And because of the current state of the housing market, he had helped Aaron find a beautiful home with a large yard at a dirt bottom price. Aaron wisely had put a lot of the garage "stuff" from his and Haley's home in storage after she had died – just in case. And Jack's Easter present that year from Dave was a large wooden swing set that now sat in the corner of the back yard. He, Hotch and Morgan had put it together one Saturday, followed by beers and steaks on the grill.

Mudgie bounded out of Dave's SUV as he opened the door. To Dave's valued companion, this was a second home, just like the cabin. He and Jack were the best of buds; Dave teased Jack they were partners in crime. And, oh how that boy loved his dog. Jack was waiting for them with the door open as they made their way up the sidewalk.

"Hi Uncle Dave," Jack nearly shouted. Mudg raced towards his best friend to get his hug. "Are you really going to take care of Henry and me Uncle Dave?"

"You bet pal," Dave said as he scooped Jack up for a hug and carried him into the house. "We're going to have lots of fun."

"Dave, what do you want me to do about dinner for the boys?"

"I've got it covered Aaron. I already called Sal's for pizza."

Hotch started to reach for his wallet. "Hotch, it's already taken care of. Just give me the lay of the land for Jack after dinner."

"He can play games or watch cartoons with Henry until seven-thirty. Then it's bath time. I've got his pj's and clean underwear laid out in the bathroom. After that, he has a snack, which I've got out on the cupboard in the kitchen with a little milk. Then we read to together. He goes upstairs, brushes his teeth, make sure he goes to the bathroom and its lights out at eight-thirty."

Just then JJ rang the doorbell and the house was a flurry of little boys getting together again, with Mudg in the middle of the mix. JJ filled Dave in on Henry's routine, which was quite similar to Jack's. "Just what is a pull-up?" was Rossi's only question.

"It's a cross between a diaper and underwear. Henry still has an accident every now and then at night. Just don't let him drink too much milk and make sure he goes potty before he goes to bed."

"Got it," Dave responded.

"Hey guys, let's go outside for a while. You can run around with Mudgie out there and I've got a great idea," Dave suggested. It was a gorgeous fall afternoon and the big oak at the corner of Hotch's driveway had already started dropping its leaves. The boys bounded outside with Mudgie and Dave following them. Since their driver had not arrived, Hotch and JJ joined them to see what Dave had in mind.

"Hotch, where's a rake?" Dave asked. Hotch walked into the neatly arranged garage and grabbed a rake. He brought it out and handed it to Dave. Jack had found a stick and he and Henry were taking turns playing fetch with Mudgie. Soon Dave had a large pile of leaves raked up.

"Uncle Dwave," Henry asked, "How come you pile up weaves?" Dave grabbed him.

"So you can do this!" Dave threw him in the middle of pile. Mudgie ran in to find Henry, who came up sputtering a leaf out of his mouth, one still hanging from his blonde hair and laughing uncontrollably. JJ could only laugh at her son.

Looking at Dave, she said, "You realize he'll need his hair washed now, too?"

"I thought that was part of a bath," Dave countered as he reached down to brush the rest of the leaves off Henry.

"Uncle Dave," Jack said, "Me next."

"You're big enough to jump in on your own." Jack backed a ways from the pile and ran towards it. As he reached the edge, he jumped and did a 180 spin to land on his back. He also emerged from the pile, laughing and brushing leaves off himself, as Hotch smiled broadly.

Hotch looked at JJ. "I sure would rather stay here and watch this than go where we are."

"You and me both."

"It's your turn Henry!" Jack said.

"Whoa boys, wait a minute. I've got to fix the pile again." Dave grabbed the rake and heaped the leaves up.

"Make it weal big Uncle Dwave!" So Dave went out wider, adding leaves to the pile while the boys heaped them into a mound.

"Uncle Dwave? Can I jump by myself?"

"Go for it Henry."

Being the daredevil that he was, Henry walked a distance and then raced full bore at the beckoning oak foliage. As he hit the edge, he tried what Jack had done, landing on his side in the softness of the pile. He came out and brushed himself, just like Jack. "It's your twurn Jack!"

Jack was already standing at his "launch point". "Look out Henry, here I come!" He tore at the pile and dove in head first, disappearing in the massive pile. Mudgie immediately dove in as well, looking for his best friend. A split second later all you could see was Mudgie's wagging tail from the pile. The adults roared as Henry giggled uncontrollably. Soon, Jack and Mudg appeared, Jack laughing as well and Mudg barking like he had just found the fallen duck.

At that time, a black town car, slowly pulled into the driveway, and a well-built Asian male stepped out. "SAC Hotchner, Agent Jareau?" Hotch nodded. "I'm Agent Nahura. I'm here to drive you to the Turkish Embassy."

"Pleasure to meet you. Give us a second please." Nahura simply nodded.

Dave gathered the boys. "Guys, just say good-bye. You're all dusty and they have a big shindig to go to. You don't want to get them dirty."

"Uncle Dave, what's a shindig?" Jack asked, his forehead wrinkled in not understanding.

Henry added, "Yeah, Uncle Dwave, what's a swindig?"

"That's a big, fancy party." The boys nodded their heads and smiled at learning a new word.

"Well, I still get a kiss," JJ said as she took Henry's hand. "Be good for Uncle Dave. You'll be sleeping when I get back, so I'll see you in the morning. Have fun and I love you." She gave Henry a kiss.

"I wuvs ya this much Mama," Henry said as he stretched his arms out as wide as he could.

"Good night Henry. I love you too."

"You be good and help Uncle Dave with Henry, OK buddy?"

"OK daddy. I love you."

"I love you," Hotch said as he placed a kiss to his son's forehead. "See you in the morning."

"Night dad."

Aaron and JJ walked to the car, and got in. The boys waved a large good-bye as the car pulled out, which was answered by not only their parents, but Agent Nahura as well.

Sounding ever again like his father, Jack noted, "That's a good agent." Dave couldn't help but roll his eyes. The three of them continued to frolic in the leaves until the delivery driver from Sal's appeared in the driveway. Dave glanced at his watch. 5:45, exactly as he planned.

"Come on guys, it's time for dinner." The boys came rushing at Dave.

"Pizza!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'z hungry Uncle Dwave."

"Then let's go inside and eat." Dave brushed the boys off one last time, got them in the house, hung up the rake and waited for Mudgie to return from his trip to the "tall grass". When Mudg bounded into the garage, Dave hit the button to shut the door.

Dave brought the pizza in and set in on the counter. "Boys, you need to wash your hands before you eat."

"I can help Henry with that Uncle Dave."

"Thanks pal. Just make sure you wash them good. Those leaves were pretty dusty."

"We'll do a good job Uncle Dwave." They both speed off to the bathroom, where Aaron had a footstool for Jack to stand on to reach the sink. As they washed up, Dave got plates out of the cupboard and set them on the table. Not really knowing what glasses to put milk in, he waited for the boys to re-appear. He found a couple plastic containers in another cupboard to feed Mudgie and give him some water. Mudg dove at both like a dog coming out of the desert.

The boys returned. "Uncle Dwave, I went potty before I washed my hands. Jack said that's the way to do it."

"Jack's right Henry."

"Time for inspection," Dave announced.

"What's spection Uncle Dave?" Jack inquired.

"That's where I check you two over." Dave looked at both their hands. Satisfied that they had indeed done a good job, which he praised them for, he asked, "Jack, what glass do you use for milk?"

Jack walked over to the open cupboard, too tall for him to reach and pointed. "I use that one. So does Henry."

"Thanks pal." Dave pulled the glasses down and filled them each half full.

While Dave grabbed a beer from Hotch's fridge for himself, the boys clamored into their chairs. Dave started to reach for the pizza to begin passing it out, when Jack interrupted him. "Uncle Dave, we pray before we eat."

"Good call pal. Henry, Jack is going to say his pray, and then you and I will say ours. OK?" Henry nodded his head. When they finished, Dave gave the boys two pieces of the pizza that Sal had cut like Dave had requested; instead of slices, it was cut into "squares" if you could call it that, given the circle of mild Italian sausage and cheese. Before Dave could take a bite of his first piece, Jack had devoured his two and Henry was polishing off his second, along with most of his milk.

"Uncle Dwave, more pizza and milk pwease."

"Can I please have some more pizza, too Uncle Dave?" Jack glumped down the rest of his milk. "And milk?"

Dave marveled at the way the boys ate, but he knew he was also partly the blame for that. Their frolic in the leaf pile had burned a lot of calories in these young bodies, and they needed fuel. He gave each of them two more pieces, which they ate at a more leisurely pace, so Dave could catch up to them. And he was careful on how he re-filled the milk glasses, knowing that bedtime wasn't that far away. By the time he and boys were filled up, the nine inch pizza left two small pieces that Dave put on a plate and covered in wrap for Hotch. But both the boys found room for a small dish of the fresh peaches Jessica had cut this afternoon. As the boys climbed down off their chairs, they went to the kitchen sink where Dave used the dish cloth to wipe off their hands and faces. The boys went into Jack's room to play while Dave cleaned up the dishes and wiped the table. They quickly reappeared.

"Uncle Dave, can we color while we watch cartoons?" Jack asked.

"Great idea pal, just help me out."

Jack led Dave to the hall closet where Aaron stored all of Jack's play supplies. He pointed to the crayons and the large coloring book. Dave handed the container of crayons to Jack and then pulled the coloring book down and asked, pointing to the action figure on the cover. "Who's that Jack?"

"Uncle Dave, that's Buzz Lightyear."

"Uncle Dwave, you don't know Buzz and Woody are?"

"Sorry kiddo."

"To the moon and back!" Jack and Henry shouted in unison. The boys picked out what picture they wanted to color and Dave removed the pages from the book. His charges dived into the colors, with Dave shaking his head at their enthusiasm.

Jack looked up. "Cartoons Uncle Dave?"

"Yeah right pal. Where are they?"

"Dad has them DVR'd." For the first time in a while, the legendary profiler David Rossi knew what his small friend was talking about. As he got to the menu, Jack sitting at the table and looking over his shoulder said, "Uncle Dave, T&J."

Dave smiled broadly. "Hey pal, my favorites as well."

"Uncle Dwave? You know who T&J are?"

"Kiddo, is there anything better than Tom and Jerry?" Both the boys beamed, as the cartoon started. Yet Dave noticed how these two young minds multi-tasked. They kept one eye on the TV, while working diligently on coloring their pictures.

And, without surprise, it was Jack that caught Dave's eye. Not one to play favorites, and God knew how much he respected JJ. And Henry was exceptionally bright, given his coloring skills for a three year old. But Jack, other than the very caring, loveable nature he inherited from his mother, along with her hair color, was a clone of his father. He was as ambidextrous as Hotch and just as detail oriented. Mudgie, worn out from playing with the boys and eating his dinner, sprawled out in front of the sliding glass doors and promptly feel asleep in the last sunlight of the day.

The boys continued to color and laugh, especially when Tom was about to get hit with something, and Dave would announce, "Oh boy, this is really gonna hurt." And Dave had his own laugh as Henry got to an intricate part to color. With his full attention on the small space, Henry stuck his tongue out to the side a bit. They both finished about the same time and proudly showed Dave their artwork.

"I want to take them home and put them on my fridge. But it's only a great piece of art if you sign your name." They both grabbed a crayon and proudly signed their names. "Perfect! I'll put them on the counter over here by my truck keys so I won't forget them."

As Dave put the crayons back in the closet, Jack asked, "Can we play a game, Uncle Dave?"

"Sure pal, which one do you want to play?"

"The Memory Game. Henry and I have fun with that. And you can play too. It's right there in the green box." Dave grabbed the game and closed the closet door.

"Let's play on the living room floor," as Jack took the box from Dave.

"Oh good," Dave thought to himself. "I get to sit on the floor." But he didn't want to disappoint the boys, so he eased himself down to the carpet. The boys were mixing up the cards and then handed them to Dave.

"Can you spread them out Uncle Dave, so they're nice and neat?"

"Sure, and you two can tell me how to play this game."

"Uncle Dwave, you don't know how to play the Memory Game?"

"Afraid not kiddo."

"You have to match the pictures Uncle Dave. You turn over two and then you have to member where they are so you can get a match."

"The one wif the most matches wins," Henry added.

"Now I know. When I was your age, we called this game Concentration."

"You had the cards with pictures too Uncle Dwave?" Henry said, sounding very impressed.

"Nope, we just used regular playing cards. Who goes first?"

"I went first wast time Jack. You go first."

They played two games, when Dave glanced at his watch. 7:20. That was good enough for him. After getting trounced both games by two little boys, Dave's ego had enough. "Come on guys, let's get picked up so we head upstairs for a bath." They helped him put the cards in the box and Dave groaned his way up off the floor as the boys ran upstairs. Dave put the game away.

Dave grabbed Henry's bag on the steps as he headed up. He could hear the boys giggling in the bathroom as he got to the top of the steps. All of sudden, Henry cried out, "Help me." Dave rushed into the bath to find Henry with his shirt stuck on his head, and Jack frantically trying to pull it off.

"Jack, I've got it. Relax Henry." Dave pulled the shirt back down. "Let's do it this way." Dave eased one arm out and then got it over Henry's head and pulled it off the other arm. "Finish getting undressed and I'll run the water. The two naked boys stood by the side of the tub as Dave finished. "Jack put your hand in and see if that's too hot," Dave asked.

Jack touched the water, then sunk his hand in. "It's just right Uncle Dave." He climbed in while Dave lifted Henry in. Jack looked at Dave. "Uncle Dave, dad says you have spensive things. Is your watch spensive?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Then you might want to take it off."

"Your shirt is gonna get wet too, Uncle Dwave. Mama says she needs to wear her rain coat when she gives me a bath," Henry giggled. Dave took them both off, setting the watch on the counter and hanging his shirt over the door knob, while the boys romped in the water. Soon Mudgie appeared and being the duck hunting dog that he was, thought he should join the boys. It took every ounce of Dave's strength to hold him back and get him out of the room. He shut the door as the boys laughed hysterically and Mudgie whined on the other side.

"OK boys, time for scrub-a-dub or will miss out on reading."

Jack grabbed his wash cloth from the side of the tub. "I can do it myself Uncle Dave. You just help me with the soap." Dave looked around for a bar of soap and didn't see one.

"Where's the soap, Jack?" Dave said as he got Henry's wash cloth wet.

"Uncle Dave, it's right there," Jack said as he raised an eyebrow. "In that yellow bottle." Dave looked at it and thought to himself, "Body wash? Honest to God, if Aaron uses this, I'm going to write him out of my will." He put some on Jack's cloth and did the same for Henry's. While Jack washed himself, Dave got Henry clean. Dave took the time to gently wash both their ears out. The water was starting to turn a little murky with the dust from their rumble in the leaves.

Jack took a cup he had in the tub and poured water over his head to get his hair wet. Henry, wanting to always be a "big guy" like Jack, did the same. Dave looked around and thanked God some things hadn't changed. He grabbed the bottle of Johnson's shampoo. He got Jack's hair washed and then Henry's. Jack started to grab his cup to rinse his hair when Dave stopped him.

"Jack, your hair is clean and you can't rinse the shampoo out with this water. Look at it." Both the boys looked.

"Wow, Uncle Dave, we were really dirty, weren't we?" Jack replied. "But what do we do now?"

"You trust me boys, right?" They both bobbed their heads. Dave reached for the faucets and got the water gently running and at the right temp. "Jack, will you go first, so Henry can see what I'm going to do?"

"'Kay Uncle Dave."

"Switch places with Henry." The boys switched and Dave got to Jack lay on his back with his shoulders up near the water. "Jack, put your elbows down on the tub and I'll slide you under the running water to rinse your hair." It worked like a charm and Dave got Jack rinsed.

"That was easy Uncle Dave! You can do it Henry!" The boys switched places again, and Dave repeated the process with Henry. Dave emptied the tub of the dirty water leaving the faucets running.

"Stay there a sec guys. I want to get some clean water in here to get that dirty water off you two so you are nice and clean." All that did was give the boys another chance to frolic in the water, getting Dave's t-shirt wetter than it already was. But Dave didn't mind. He got the boys rinsed and helped Jack out of the tub.

Grabbing Jack's towel, Dave threw it around his shoulders and then pulled it up to get his hair dried off. "Uncle Dave, I can do it," Jack stated.

"I know you're a big guy Jack, but I don't want you to get cold. You dry the rest of yourself off while I help Henry." Jack smiled broadly at Dave and went to work. Henry was already standing in the tub with his arms out as he let out a large yawn. Dave grabbed his towel, wrapped it around him, pulled the plug on the drain and gently lifted Henry out. With Henry snuggled in the towel Dave pulled Henry's back toward him and got him dried off. Jack was standing there with the towel still wrapped around him. "Jack, why aren't you getting dressed?"

"Uncle Dave, I need lotion." Dave had noticed the bottle Aaron had left on the counter by Jack's pj's.

"Oh yeah, right. Thanks Jack." While Henry snuggled against him, Dave got Jack "buttered up". "Now, the pj's." Jack started getting dressed as Dave did the same for Henry. He grabbed Henry's pj's from his bag and found the infamous "Pull-Up". "This first Henry."

As Dave started to help him into them, Henry balked. "Uncle Dwave, it goes the other way. Cookie Monster in front."

"Who's Cookie Monster?

"This bwue guy Uncle Dwave," Henry stated as he pointed.

"Uncle Dave? You don't know Cookie Monster either?"

"Apparently not Jack."

Jack, ever like his father, looked Dave in the eye. "Ya know what Uncle Dave? You need to hang out with us guys more."

Dave couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You know what pal? I think we should too." The wily, seasoned veteran of the BAU was tackled by two little boys. And Dave loved every second. He finished getting Henry dressed and the three of them went downstairs with Mudgie beating them there.

Soon the boys were nibbling on a one of Jessica's homemade chocolate chip cookies, and drinking a small glass of milk. As they finished, Dave said, "Grab which book you want to read while I clean up." The boys raced to book shelf in the living room. As Dave entered, they handed him their selection. "_Horton Hears a Who_. Good choice." Dave sat down on the couch and the boys wiggled up next to him on either side.

As Dave read the story, he made different voices for each of the characters that had the boys enthralled and laughing. By the time they finished, it was 25 minutes to nine. "Come on guys, it's past your bedtime. Let's get rolling upstairs so I don't get in big trouble." The boys and Mudg raced to the steps, when suddenly Henry stopped by his bag that Dave had brought back down.

"I need Jimmy," he explained as he dug through the bag. Smiling triumphantly, he pulled out a small stuffed animal that looked like a Blue Tick Hound. "This is Jimmy. Daddy had one wust like him when he was my age." He tucked Jimmy in his arm and went up the steps. Jack was already in the bathroom with door drawn separating the tub and stool area from the sink portion.

"Jack, whatca doing?" Dave asked.

"I just need some privacy Uncle Dave."

"OK," Dave said as he shrugged his shoulders at Henry. "Come on, you can go potty in Uncle Aaron's bathroom while Jack finishes." They soon reappeared, just as Jack was exiting his private lair. A "certain" odor made Dave laugh to himself again and think "Another trait inherited from his father". The boys washed their hands and then brushed their teeth. When they finished, Dave gave them each a dab of lotion for their hands.

As Henry was rubbing his in, a tear trickled down his face. Dave knelt down to him. "What's the matter Henry?"

"I want my mama," as another tear rolled.

Dave pulled him up and nestled him to his neck. "It's OK Henry. You're just getting tired. It'll be OK. When you wake up in the morning, guess whose smiling face you'll see?"

"Mama's. But I want mama now," as more tears rolled. "And where's Jimmy?" Jack handed the dog to him.

"I still miss my mommy, too Henry, but it's OK." Yet Dave knew that wasn't going to placate the over tired little boy.

"I've got an idea. Since you're missing your mommy, as so is Jack, how 'bout you two sleep together."

"Can we Uncle Dave?"

"Sure."

"My bedroom is right..." Dave cut him off.

"Jack the key word is _sleep_. You two together in that small bed, all you two will do is giggle and fool around. You can sleep in Uncle Aaron's bed."

"Yeah!" Jack said as he started toward his dad's bedroom.

Dave still rubbing Henry's back said, "Will that make you feel better?" Henry just nodded, wiped a tear and let out a large yawn as he put his head on Dave's shoulder again as he carried him to Hotch's bed. Jack already had the pillows pulled out from under the comforter and was pulling the rest of the top bedding back. "Jack can you please turn on the light on the nightstand?" Jack reached up on his tippy toes and snapped the light on, and climbed into bed while Dave tucked Henry in on the other side.

Each of the boys said their prayers. Dave was touched to the deepest part of his heart when both of them remembered each other as well as the entire team in their wishes to the heavens. When they had finished, Dave snuggled the comforter around Henry. "You OK Henry?" He just nodded and yawned. "And you got Jimmy right?" Dave got another nod as Henry's eyes began to droop. Dave kissed him on the head. "Good night kiddo. Sweet dreams."

"Night Uncle Dwave. Night Mudg." Jack added his own good night to Mudgie, who let out a small bark and then settled on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Dave reached Jack's side of the bed and Jack sat up and gave Dave a hug. "Good night Uncle Dave. I love you." Dave's heart melted again because he knew those three simple words from this boy was unconditional.

"I love you too pal," as he added a kiss to the side of Jack's face, holding the hug just a little longer. "Come on, get under there." Dave tucked him in as well, rubbed the top of his head and turned out the light. "Good night boys. I had a great time." He doubted either one of them heard.

Hotch and JJ walked in the door at 9:15. They found Dave in the living room, sitting in the recliner with his feet up, watching a baseball game with a scotch in his hand. "Dave, why is the dryer running?" Hotch asked.

"I'm trying to get my t-shirt dry."

The next morning, Dave was walking through the lobby of the FBI building nearing the elevators when he noticed one with the door just beginning to close. "Hold that please." The door continued closing and then re-opened. Dave walked in to see Erin Strauss standing there. "Thanks. Say, what was that look for yesterday? In the bullpen as you were walking out?'

"I was trying to figure out if the real David Rossi had been abducted by aliens. Because the David Rossi I know would never volunteer to sit for two little boys," she answered as the elevator ascended.

"You forgot a word Erin." Strauss gave him _that_ look that only she could do. "The word 'special'. As in special little boys. And yes, Erin maybe I'm getting older and a little melancholy. But you know what," as the elevator pinged the fifth floor, Strauss' stop and Dave held the elevator close button. "If you haven't noticed, this team is a family. They, and those boys, mean more to me than any family I may have on Long Island. And I would happily give my life for those two boys. Erin, when they said their prayers last night, they prayed for the team. Each of them. That doesn't tell you something?"

Erin Strauss softly smiled. "I must be joining you in the age thing. To see all of you back together again makes me feel, well, like its right. The way it should be. But one question: how did it go last night?

"We had a great time and it was very educational."

"Educational?"

"Yup," Dave said as he released the button to let Strauss off the elevator. "I learned who Buzz, Woody and the Cookie Monster are." The doors opened and Erin Strauss walked off the elevator, laughing and shaking her head.

As usual, Aaron and Dave were the last to join the morning team briefing. As they walked down the catwalk to the conference room, they could hear Morgan and Prentiss working JJ over about details of Dave's "skirmish" with the boys. As they entered the room, it became silent and the two sat down.

"First things first," Hotch said with his usual formality. "We settle a betting pool." Four sets of eyes immediately widened at the Unit Chief. "Agent Jareau, your report."

"I didn't get all the blow-by-blow details until we were in the car to daycare. But Henry's initial read was, and I quote, 'We had a great time Mama. Uncle Dwave is the best and we want to do it again. All of us'."

"And the report from my son was 'We had a blast dad. Uncle Dave was the bomb. 'Cept he didn't know who Buzz, Woody and Cookie Monster were. But Henry and I told him. Dad, can we do that again?" Dave smirked at Morgan, Prentiss, Reid and Garcia.

"Whoa Hotch," Derek intoned, "You're tryin' to tell us…"

"The old man has game?" Dave interrupted.

"No way," Emily said.

"Damn, we're going to own money," Reid muttered under his breath.

"Yes way," JJ said as she laughed at her best friend. "I will say this: Rossi, I sent you an email of a YouTube link so you can get to know all of the Sesame Street characters. However," JJ said as she looked at Rossi, "Since the boys would love to get together with you again, I think we should do it on a night when you could watch _Toy Story_ with them. They would love that."

Hotch smiled broadly. "Jack had the same idea."

Dave just smiled and looked at Garcia. "Kitten, the mistress of all things informational," He sneaked a peak at Hotch, "and the bookie of this operation, what say ye?"

Garcia looked at her Notebook. "By my read, Agents Morgan, Prentiss and Reid owe one David Rossi $50 each." Derek tossed his pen up in the air. Garcia looked around the table and grimaced as she looked at the offenders. "Sorry, my fine furry friends; there's more."

Emily looked at her. "More?"

"Yes, gun drop. Seems one Agent Hotchner also made a $50 bet" Garcia winced. "On Agent Rossi."

"That's a hundred dollars!"

"Gee, how long did it take to you to figure that out kid?" Morgan grumbled.

"As per BAU betting rules, all bets must be paid by the end of the week. Which is tomorrow btw." Morgan, Prentiss and Reid glared at her. "Hey, I don't make the rules. I just enforce them." She waved a finger at that the two biggest offenders. "You two made me the bookie." She snuck a look at Hotch. "Sorry sir."

"Don't worry Garcia. That's the only thing they got right. OK, what do we have?"

####

**A/N: To Thn0715, my mentor and dear, dear friend. Thank you for nominating my fanfic **_**Family**_** for the CM Fanfic award for Best OC Driven story that is now on the voting list. I couldn't have done it without you. You are precious my friend.**


End file.
